


You're Mine

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto got hard during training, and Noctis was more than willing to indulge in his newly discovered kink.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men

Prompto lets out a gasp as he's slammed back into the mats. Over a year of training with Noctis, and he's still not quite used to the speed his best friend has with a sword. Noctis helps him up, then steps back, sword up and ready to defend. Prompto raises his as well, arms shaking slightly with the effort. He's an expert gunman, but recently Gladio has insisted he learn how to use swords as well, so he's been working on it for the past several days. 

Once more, Prompto is slammed into the mats, this time with Noctis on top of him, sword pressed against his throat. He stares up at Noctis with wide eyes, then lets out a shaky breath. His cheeks light up in a bright blush as he starts to get hard in his pants, the cool metal of the blade turning him on all the more. Noctis looks a little surprised as well, as he feels the bulge against him, but doesn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass him further. 

“Trainings done for the day!” he announces, banishing his sword. He waves away Gladio when he complains to him, then leans down to whisper in Prompto's. “Let's go up to my room and take care of this, hm?” Noctis offers, smirking softly. He presses a little kiss just underneath his ear, then gets up, holding out a hand to help him up as well. 

Prompto gratefully takes it, then nods. “Yeah, dude. Sounds great.” He follows Noctis through the twisting halls of the Citadel, then into the room. Noctis locks the door behind him then turns to Prompto, immediately pulling him into a deep kiss. It's desperate, only separating long enough to pull their shirts off, then they reconnect. Prompto is practically tossed back onto the bed, and Noctis climbs on top of him, grinding down on him. 

“Fuck, Prom, you got really excited when I put that sword to your neck, huh? Are you into knives or something? We can always try it out. You know the safe word,” Noctis whispers in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Prompto nods, eyes going a little wide. 

“I'd love that. I'd love that so much, babe. You have no idea,” he whispers. Noctis nods, summing a small blade from the Armiger, one much easier for him to control. He pressed just the tip against Prompto's chest, until a small drop of blood beads up, then slowly brings it down in a straight line to create a shallow cut. Prompto's loud moan spurs him to make a second one just beside the first. 

Prompto groans softly, pressing his body up against Noctis' at the feeling. Noctis sets it aside and finishes undressing both of them, then flips Prompto onto his hands and knees. He reaches around Prompto, smearing the few drops of blood over his pale skin. He presses kisses along his back, leaving a few bites and hickeys as he goes, then sits back to just admire him. “You're beautiful, Prompto,” he whispers, summoning the bottle of lube next. 

He gently stretches him out, leaning down to kiss his shoulders as he does. Noctis make sure to be thorough, after the last time he accidentally hurt Prompto. He picks the blade up again as he finally thrusts in, groaning softly. “My beautiful Prompto. All mine. No one else better fucking touch you,” he hisses, thrusting in hard. He slides the blade along his spine, not letting it penetrate skin but watching how it bounces over each bump. 

Noctis moves it to the side, leaving a long scratch that bleeds just a bit more than the others. He smears the blood then presses down on the wound, thrusting hard into him. Prompto loud moan spurs him on, and he keeps a hard, rough pace into him. “Fuck, fuck, you're so beautiful. So good for me, Prompto.” He leans over him, one hand over top Prompto's, the other bringing the knife to his throat. He makes sure not to put any pressure, not wanting to hurt him too much. 

Prompto comes suddenly, going tight around him. “Noctis! Noct, oh gods, baby,” he babbles, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Noctis takes the knife away, finally allowing him to collapse forward on the bed, then sits back. He stops moving, cock still buried deep in Prompto. 

He grabs Prompto around the waist and lifts him so his back is pressed to Noctis' chest, then touches the blade to one of his nipples. Noctis slowly drags the tip of the blade over shaking, trembling skin, then digs it in. He loves the blissed moan it draws from Prompto's lips. He leaves another, one beside it, starting his rough pace once more. 

Noctis lets out a low groan, biting down on Prompto's shoulder as he comes inside of him. He puts the blade away, then pulls out slowly, gently laying him against the bed. “Alright. I'm gonna carry you to the bathroom and clean you up, alright baby?” he says, gently kissing his forehead. He carefully picks Prompto up and carries him to the bathroom, setting him on the sink. 

“Are you okay, Prom? You seem a little out of it,” Noctis says gently, looking at him worriedly. 

Prompto nods a little and smiles at him. “Yeah, just really sleepy now. You used the last of my energy fucking me like that,” he says, pulling Noctis into a gentle kiss. “My prince charming, cleaning me up and rescuing me.” He grins teasingly as Noctis rolls his eyes. His wounds are cleaned and bandaged carefully, then his body is wiped clean of sweat. 

“Let's take a nap, Prom,” he says gently, picking him up. He lays Prompto back on the bed, kissing his forehead again, then snuggles into him. Prompto cuddles close. 

“That was fun, let's do it again,” he whispers, eyes fluttering shut. “Love you baby.” 

“Love you too, Prom,” he responds, running his fingers through his hair. He goes to sleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> written for day one of Promptis NSFW Week, though its a bit late because I didn't have time to write two fics yesterday oops


End file.
